1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to quinoline derivatives and use of the same, especially to quinoline derivatives for treating cancers and use of the same.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Cancers can happen to people at any age, and in any organ or tissue of human body, causing the death of about six million people worldwide per year. Every kind of cancer begins with abnormal and uncontrollable cell division and growth, in which neoplastic cells form into malignant tumors. Tumors invade nearby tissues, transfer to regional lymph nodes through the blood or lymphatic system, and spread to more distant parts of the body through the metastatic process. Until now, the exact causes of a cancer in a human subject are not clear; however, many factors including genetics, chromosome breakage, virus, environmental factors, immune diseases, and so on are known to be relevant to the growth or metastasis of tumor cells.
Generally, the developed treatments for cancers include surgery, radiation therapy, chemotherapy, and other methods. The removal of cancerous tissue through surgery is a drastic approach, which may not only cause severe consequences, but may be also unable to remove the cancer cells completely. For example, surgery for cervical cancer and bladder cancer may cause infertility or sexual dysfunction; the need to remove all or part of a pancreatic gland in surgery for pancreatic cancer causes severe damage to a patient' metabolic functions; surgery for prostatic cancer increases the risk of uroclepsia; and surgery for lung cancer needs to cut the rib to do the procedure of removing cancerous lung tissue, thus, causing severe post-operative pain.
Radiation therapy worked by high wave energy radiation beams or particle beams which are able to penetrate materials is applied onto cancerous tumors to kill cancerous cells or prevent the growth and proliferation thereof. However, healthy tissue or surrounding cells are often affected or even killed during radiation therapy, which then leads to side effects such as fatigue, hair loss, abnormality of immune system, and loss of appetite.
Many anticancer drugs have been developed (such as 5-Fluorouracil, Herceptin, Tykerb and the like) for use in chemotherapy. Therapeutic effects can be reached through the oral administration, intramuscular injection, and intravenous injection of these drugs. However, present anticancer drugs still fail to achieve a satisfying degree of specificity. When chemotherapy is carried out, usually the normal cells in the body are also killed, and thus, may greatly influence the physiological function of the body and cause many side effects.
In view of the above limitations and faults of the known cancer therapies, the development of more effective anticancer treatments or drugs is in demand. The present invention is developed for the above demand. The inventors of the present invention developed quinoline derivatives which can efficiently inhibit the proliferation of cancer cells and can be used for treating cancers.